<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's No Place Like Home by hopeneverdies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519664">There's No Place Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies'>hopeneverdies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Famous Harry, Fluff, Former High School Sweethearts, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Probably no or very little smut, Returning Home, Secrets, This is not ABO, Widower Harry, but mpreg exists in this universe for all males, except for Zayn, former lovers to friends to lovers, the boys are all American here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 15 years since Broadway star Harry Styles left Lake Haven, Michigan. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been 6 months since the tragic accident that left him a widower. </p><p> </p><p>At the insistence of his best friend Niall, Harry leaves New York and returns home to his family and oldest friends.  It leads to a run-in with his former high school sweetheart, Louis Tomlinson, who, unbeknownst to Harry, harbors a secret that will change both of their lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Zayn Malik (past), Liam Payne/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so the idea for this story came to me in a dream.  When I woke up I couldn't shake it, so I put my other writing on hold and decided to run with it.  This will be posted one or two chapters at a time, and I haven't broken down how many chapters yet, but it will likely come up in the 20 to 30k word length.</p><p>This isn't beta'd, so I apologize if there's a few grammatical errors.  </p><p>Hope you enjoy!  </p><p>Trigger warning: Widower dealing with the emotions of losing his spouse.  If that's something sensitive for you please don't read or read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p><em>Welcome to Pure Michigan.</em>  That’s what the large blue and white sign told Harry as he crossed out of Indiana and into the The Great Lakes State.  Every mile was one mile closer to home.  Home was the town of Lake Haven, a small place of less than 5,000 year round residents, nestled right along the sandy shores of Lake Michigan.  The town’s population would typically double in the summer as tourists flocked to the picturesque hamlet for some fun in the sun.   It was the first week of June and no doubt many of those sightseers would already be flooding Lake Haven’s sidewalks and beaches, even if it wasn’t quite warm enough to swim in the lake just yet.  </p><p>It had been almost fifteen years since Harry had last stepped foot in his hometown.  It had been six months since his life had been torn apart by tragedy.  Losing his husband of nearly seven years had left him numb.  No longer did his New York City penthouse feel inviting.  Instead, it felt suffocating, like the walls were closing in on him as he ate dinner alone at the kitchen table, or lay alone in his bed at night.  What used to be <em>theirs</em>, was now just <em>his</em>.  <em>Their</em> friends in Manhattan were now just <em>his</em> friends.  Still, half of the bedroom closet mocked him.  Half of the bathroom medicine cabinet sought to expose his pain.  Half of the kitchen pantry threatened to destroy what was left of his heart. Everything was a constant reminder of the happiness he had lost the split second a helicopter crashed into the Gulf of Mexico.</p><p>So, in what he perceived to be a moment of clarity (and also upon the insistence of his lifelong best friend Niall) Harry packed a suitcase, fueled up his classic 1965 red Ford Mustang convertible, and headed west on I-80, leaving The Big Apple behind for the foreseeable future.  He wasn’t sure what would be waiting for him in Lake Haven, but he knew a change of scenery was much needed for his aching heart.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, another sign, this one small and mostly green, welcomed him home.  The road led him through the center of town.  Harry smiled at the old courthouse building, the tiny post office, his former high school, and his mother’s florist shop (which was closed since it was Sunday).  Along the way he noticed some things about the town had changed.  The elementary school had gotten a makeover, the sidewalks had been repaved, and what had once been the used bookstore Harry and his friends had worked at for two summers was now a quaint coffee shop.  It made him both sad and curious to realize that nothing could really stay the same.  Time goes on.  </p><p>A few minutes later he pulled his car into the driveway of a white two story home with black shutters.  His mother, Anne, came bounding out of the front door to greet him before he even turned off the ignition.  </p><p>“Harry!” His mother called to him.  “Honey, you’re finally home!”</p><p>Harry stepped out of the driver’s seat and met her with a tight hug.  “Hi, Mom.  I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart let me look at you.”  She pulled back and held him at shoulder’s length.  “You look so tired.  Have you been sleeping?  Are you eating enough?”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.  It was just like his mother to worry about every little thing.  Of course when his husband had passed just before Christmas she had flown out to New York and spent over a full month taking care of him.  Harry had truly felt the weight of his loss when she flew back to Michigan in early February, leaving him to fend for himself.  She wasn’t wrong to ask if he’d been sleeping or eating.  The honest answer to both questions would likely terrify her.  </p><p>“Yes, Mom,” he lied. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“That’s not what Niall tells me.” </p><p>“What does Niall know?” Harry brushed off his mother’s raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Enough to have me worried, hon.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about,” he assured her.</p><p>She didn’t look like she believed him, but she didn’t push him any further.  “Dinner is ready and waiting for you.  I made lasagna, just like you loved it when you were a boy.”</p><p>Harry smiled at her.  “Thanks, Mom.  You’re the best mom ever.”  He hugged her again before grabbing his bag and heading into the house.</p><p>====================</p><p>The next morning, Harry bounded down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was eating breakfast.  He was dressed in khaki pants and a baby pink polo shirt.  He had tossed and turned most of the night, yet he was excited for the first time in a while to enjoy some fresh air.</p><p>“Morning sweetheart,” Anne crooned.  “You want some eggs and sausage for breakfast?”</p><p>Harry planted a quick kiss on his mother’s left cheek.  “Sorry Mom, I’d love to, but I have a golf date with Niall this morning.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice the disappointed look on his mother’s face.  “How about just a cup of coffee before you go?”</p><p>“I’ll stop and get one at that coffee shop downtown.  It’s like two minutes from the golf course.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” she answered back.</p><p>“I’ll be back by lunchtime though.  We should go out for lunch.  Maybe call Gemma and see if she and the kids can join us?”  </p><p>Anne smiled.  “That sounds like a lovely idea.  I’ll call her as soon as I finish my breakfast.”</p><p>“Sounds great!  I’ll see you later!”  </p><p>“Oh!  Harry you should know something about the coffee shop…,” his mother called out, but it was too late.  Harry was already out the door and halfway to his car.  </p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the cute little coffee shop was busy.  It was 8:30 on a Monday morning and it seemed like the entire town decided they needed coffee at once.  Harry stood in the long line to place his order.  He looked around and noticed just how cozy the little shop appeared to be.  Historical photographs of Lake Haven lined the walls above cute wooden table sets.  In one corner there were a couple of red leather armchairs.  Behind the counter was a large chalkboard menu.  Speakers piped out quiet piano music above.  There was a certain hominess to it all.  Harry figured the atmosphere was perfect for locals as well as those wanting a quiet laid back vacation.  </p><p>The line inched forward slowly.  Harry checked the time on his phone and hoped he wouldn’t be late meeting Niall.  </p><p>“Oh my gosh!  You’re him!” A female voice suddenly rang out behind him.  Harry nearly jumped out of his skin before turning around to see what the commotion was about.  A middle aged woman with bright orange hair, pale skin, and large round green eyes was excitedly bouncing up and down. “You’re Harry Styles!  I knew you were from here, but I never thought I’d actually run into you!  I’ve seen you on Broadway twice!  I’m a huge fan!”</p><p>Harry blushed, slightly embarrassed by the way everyone in the building seemed to turn and look at him.  “Thanks,” he said to the woman.  He had hoped his return to his hometown would go unnoticed, but alas not all wishes could come true.</p><p>“Could I get a selfie with you real quick?”  The woman asked, pulling out her phone.</p><p>“Um, sure,” Harry replied.  Clearly this woman wasn’t much of a true fan if she figured Harry was in any mood for photos just months after he lost his spouse, or she was too self centered to care.  </p><p>He plastered on a fake smile as the woman took the photo and then thanked him.  He turned back around and decided he best text Niall to let him know he was running a few minutes late.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>H: Hey! Just stopped for a coffee. Be there in a few.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Harry could see on his screen that Niall was typing out a reply, but before it appeared on his screen, he was interrupted by a voice he hadn’t heard in a very long time.</p><p>“Can I take your order, Harold, or are you going to just stand there and look pretty?”</p><p>Harry’s head jerked up immediately from his phone to the face of the speaker.  All he saw was sparkling blue, like the water of the lake one block away, like the most beautiful sapphire ever mined, like the sky above on a crystal clear day, and it made his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>Louis.</p><p>Fuck, it had been so long since he’d gazed into those eyes.  It had been so long since he’d heard that voice or seen that smile.  Fifteen years since he’d walked away, and now everything about the past that he had pushed out of his mind years ago came rushing back.  </p><p>Suddenly, he was eighteen all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stand there and look pretty it is, apparently.”  </p><p>Harry snapped out of the daze he had found himself in.  Somehow he managed to speak.  “Louis.  You work here?”</p><p>He sounded like an idiot he knew, but it wasn’t everyday that you ran into your high school sweetheart that you hadn’t seen in fifteen years.  Louis hadn’t changed, other than some added facial hair.  His blue eyes still shined when he smiled and his personality was still just as sassy as it had been back when Harry found himself falling for the new kid in ninth grade drama class.  He was dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans.  A burgundy colored apron with the coffeehouse’s logo hung over the ensemble.  Only Louis Tomlinson would wear a hoodie in June, Harry thought to himself.</p><p>Louis laughed.  “Work here?  I <em>own</em> here.”</p><p>“This is yours?” Harry asked, once again taking in the whole shop.  It looked entirely different from the bookstore they had both worked in ages ago, despite being the same building.  For the first time he noticed a small rainbow flag hanging in one of the front windows.  Harry smiled at the symbol and the sense of security it likely offered for the shop’s LGBT visitors.  This area of the country wasn't always the most accepting of those they deemed different.</p><p>“Yes, Harold,” Louis answered smugly. “Is that so hard for someone so high and mighty as yourself to believe?”</p><p>Harry frowned.  He hadn’t meant to offend the other man.  “No,” he stammered, “it’s a great place!  I’m sorry.”</p><p>Louis laughed again.  “I wasn’t angry, just teasing.”</p><p>Harry let out a sigh of relief and allowed a small smile to form on his face.</p><p>“I heard you were in town.  Word spreads fast around here.  Didn’t expect to run into you so soon though.”</p><p>“Yeah, small town,” Harry answered. “I was just stopping for a coffee before meeting Niall at the golf course.”</p><p>“Oatmeal honey latte?”</p><p>“You still remember?”  Harry asked in surprise.</p><p>A slight blush crossed Louis’ cheeks. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Coming right up!”  Louis relayed the order to a female barista standing nearby who got straight to work on Harry’s order.</p><p>“So, how are you doing?” Louis asked, a little more quietly.  “I’m sorry about your loss. I know that’s got to be really hard.”</p><p>Harry thought back six months to a lovely flower arrangement that had been delivered to the funeral home.  He had been surprised to find it was from Louis.  The porcelain pot they had come in still sat on an end table in Harry’s penthouse, even though the flowers had long since withered.  It had been the only time he’d heard from Louis since he’d moved to New York, but it had meant a lot to him.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Harry responded, glancing at the counter. “Thanks for asking,” he added, looking back up to meet the other man’s eyes, and just as he saw with his mother the day before, it was obvious Louis didn’t believe him.  “—and for the flowers.”</p><p>Louis simply nodded and then he handed Harry his coffee.  “One latte and an iced green tea for Nialler.”</p><p>Harry pulled some cash from his money clip to pay, but Louis waved him off.</p><p>“It’s on the house.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lou.”</p><p>“Stop by again before you leave town?”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry managed to spit out, once again caught up in the piercing blue of a long distant past.</p><p>====================</p><p>“Finally!” Niall shouted, as Harry met him outside the clubhouse.  “I was beginning to think you forgot how to get to here!”  They embraced while Harry tried not to drop both beverages and his bag of golf clubs.  </p><p>“Sorry, I got delayed at the coffee shop,” Harry apologized.  “Here’s a tea for you by-the-way.”</p><p>Niall raised an eyebrow and took the offered drink.  “You saw Louis.”</p><p>“What?” Harry was caught off guard by Niall’s blunt statement, not that it should’ve surprised him.  His best friend was never afraid of getting right to the point.</p><p>“You saw Louis,” the other man reiterated.  “I know because he’s the only one there who knows what I prefer to drink at this time of the morning.”</p><p>Harry tried to keep from blushing.  “Okay, yes, I saw Louis.”</p><p>“For the first time in fifteen years,” Niall pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, Ni, I know that.”</p><p>“So, what was it like?  Seeing him again?”</p><p>Harry took a sip of his coffee before answering.  “I don’t know,” he shrugged.  “Being back home itself has been so surreal, but seeing Lou was like—”</p><p>“Traveling back in time?”</p><p>Harry nodded.  “Yeah, exactly.  It was like suddenly I was a teenager again and everything that’s happened since then was some foggy dream.  Well, until he asked me how I’m doing given the circumstances.  That snapped me back to reality pretty fast.”</p><p>Niall gave him a sympathetic look.  They had been best friends since preschool.  Harry knew it was useless to act fine in front of the other man.  Niall could smell his BS a mile away and would call him out on it in an instant. “Yeah, well hopefully being back here with your family will help you a little bit.”</p><p>Harry sighed. “I don’t know.  I’m never going to get over him.  I don’t want to, but I do want to be able to do everyday things again and not break down over the most random memory, or an old text he sent me, or over finding one of his old journals in a box in the closet.”</p><p>“You’ll get there, H,” Niall said, patting him on the shoulder.  “It takes time, but I know one thing.  Zayn loved you so much and he wouldn’t want you to live the rest of your life mourning him.”</p><p>Harry felt the swell of tears behind his eyes.</p><p>Niall must’ve seen them too, because he quickly changed the subject.</p><p>“C’mon,” he waved Harry along.  “Let’s get out there before the sun gets too high and we end up getting fried.”</p><p>================</p><p>“I’ll have the spinach salad with the raspberry walnut vinaigrette,” Harry told their waiter, Jonathan, before handing the young man his menu.  </p><p>He was seated alongside his mother, and across from his older sister, Gemma, and her two children in a booth at the back of Esmeralda’s, one of the nicest restaurants in Lake Haven.  Cora, his eight year old niece was busy watching some children playing on the beach outside the window.  Levi, his four year old nephew was messily scribbling in a coloring book he had brought along for lunch.  Harry couldn’t help but smile sadly as he watched the little ones.  He and Zayn had dreamed of having children of their own someday.  They had wanted to focus on their careers first and had enjoyed being uncles to Gemma’s kids for the time being.  Harry had thought more than once since his husband’s passing that they should have had children as soon as they married, careers be damned.  Perhaps, it would’ve left Harry feeling less empty.  Perhaps it would’ve kept Zayn from boarding that helicopter.  If only he could turn back time.</p><p>“What are your plans while you’re here?” Harry was torn from his thoughts by his sister’s question.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry answered.  “Hang out with family and friends, I suppose.”  </p><p>“Did you hear that Patty at the community theater had emergency knee surgery?  Now, there’s no one to direct the summer musical this year.”</p><p>“That’s awful!” Harry responded. “The summer musical is such a big event!  I still remember how exciting it was when we put on <em>Grease</em> the summer before my senior year of high school.”</p><p>“You know,” Gemma noted, “you could direct the play, H.  You’re as highly qualified for the job as it gets.”</p><p>“What?” Harry exclaimed, surprised by his sister’s suggestion.</p><p>“Plus, you’re a local hero!  That alone would sell tickets.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Harry shook his head.  “I’m not exactly in the right head space to be directing anyone.  Plus, it’s a really hard job that I’ve never actually done before.  Acting in theater and directing theater are two completely different things. I don’t know how Patty pulls it off every year.”</p><p>“C’mon, Harry!” Gemma urged. “The town will be so disappointed if there’s no musical this summer.”</p><p>“What musical were they supposed to be doing?”</p><p>“<em>The Wizard of Oz</em>,” Gemma answered. “I heard they already put out a casting call, but hadn’t started auditions yet.  They also need to hire some people to do the music and sets.”</p><p>“And how would I know who to hire to build sets and play piano?”</p><p>“Liam helped with the sets last year,” Anne piped up.  “You could ask him.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Harry replied, “but even if I took the job, where could I possibly find an accomplished enough pianist for the job at such short notice?”</p><p>Gemma gave Harry a smug look. “I can think of someone.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“You know who.”</p><p>Harry vehemently shook his head. “No.  No way whatsoever.  I already had an awkward run-in with him once since I’ve been home.  You know things between us back-in-the-day didn’t exactly end well.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gemma conceded, “but at least tell me you’ll consider applying for the job.  Maybe it would be a good distraction you know?”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Harry said.</p><p>He could tell his answer was enough to make his sister happy and he was thankful for that.</p><p>“Can we go to the beach after lunch?” Cora asked, looking first at her mother and then at Harry for a reply.</p><p>“Sounds like fun to me,” Gemma answered.  “What do you guys think?”</p><p>“I have to go into work at two o’clock,” Anne answered.  “Audrey opened this morning, but I’d hate to leave her there alone all day.  Things are so busy this time of year with it being wedding season.”</p><p>“Bummer,” Cora replied.  “What about you Uncle Harry? Will you come to the beach with us?”</p><p>“Sure, sweetheart.”  He had nothing else planned for the afternoon. Why not try to enjoy it?</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>=================<br/>
Three hours later and Harry had to admit he was having a good time building sand castles and playing frisbee with Cora and Levi.  The little ones had so much energy Harry didn’t even have time to think about anything other than focusing on them.  If anyone around had recognized him they had chosen not to say anything.</p><p>“Hey,” Gemma suddenly said from behind him.  “My work called and they need me to go over something that I have saved on my laptop at home.  I’ve got to go!  I should probably get the kids home  and cleaned up before dinner anyway.  Sorry to ditch you!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry answered.  “I think I might just take a walk by myself anyway.  It’s been so long since I’ve been here that it might be fun to do some sightseeing.”</p><p>“Okay.” Gemma gave him a hug from behind.  “Call me tomorrow.  Maybe we can meet up again this week.”</p><p>“Sure.”  Gemma rounded the kids up and led them toward the parking lot where her black Honda Odyssey minivan was parked.  Harry sat criss-cross on the beach, staring at the endless water in front of him.  He couldn’t count the number of times he had done this same thing growing up.  The sound of the surf was always relaxing for him.  It was a sound he had often missed in New York City (despite being close to the Atlantic there he rarely visited the shoreline).</p><p>A few minutes later he stood up and brushed the sand from his legs.  He followed the sidewalk toward the center of town.  He walked for two blocks before he saw an ice cream stand that he had never seen before.  The line was short, and as he had only picked at his salad earlier, much like he did with most meals these days, a treat sounded appealing.  The woman at the stand took his order and payment and soon he was handed a butter pecan sugar cone.</p><p>
  <em>Ahem</em>
</p><p>Harry heard the sound come from behind him as he thanked the ice cream vendor.  </p><p>“I’m beginning to think you’re actually following me now.”</p><p>Harry turned to see Louis with a sly grin on his face.  Gone was the black hoodie and apron from earlier this morning.  Now he wore a plain white t-shirt and aviator sunglasses.  Harry liked the look on him.</p><p>“Hey, again,” he offered.  “I’m pretty sure it would be you following me, since I was here first.”</p><p>“Touché,” Louis motioned toward the ice cream cone.  “Good?”</p><p>“I haven’t actually tasted it yet.”  Harry took a lick of the ice cream.  “Mmm. Very good.”</p><p>“Yeah, they have the best ice cream here.  It’s better than that expensive place on Vine St.  I bring my d—,” Louis started but stopped abruptly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Um, never mind.”</p><p>Harry waited as the vendor took Louis’ order and wasn’t surprised to see when the other man was handed a mint chocolate chip cake cone.</p><p>“Still your favorite, I see.”</p><p>Louis smiled. “Of course.”</p><p>They walked over to a bench and sat down next to one another.  Harry wasn’t sure what to feel.  It was so new, yet so familiar, at the same time.  Silence lingered between them for a while as each worked on eating their treats.</p><p>Finally Louis spoke.  “So, how long are you in town for?”</p><p>Harry shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I don’t really have any set time I need to go back to New York.”</p><p>Louis nodded. </p><p>“I just need some time away right now.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“Lou, I just want to say that I think what you’ve done with the coffee shop is amazing.  I know you always wanted to own your own business and to see that you’ve accomplished that is terrific.  You should be proud.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Louis answered.  “I am proud.  It took a lot of hard work to get to where I am right now.”</p><p>“You’re doing well?” </p><p>Louis nodded slightly.  “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Would you like to take a walk?”  Louis asked as they both stood up and threw their napkins in a nearby trash bin.  “I don’t need to be anywhere for a little bit.”</p><p>Harry’s head was telling him no, while his heart wanted to give in and say yes.  For some reason, being in Louis’ presence gave him a sense of peace. Just as he was about to accept the offer a car passed by with music blaring from open windows.</p><p>
  <em>But you’ll never be alone</em><br/>
<em>I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn</em><br/>
<em>I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn</em><br/>
<em>Baby, I am right here</em>
</p><p>Harry’s heart jumped into his throat at the voices bellowing through the speakers.  His eyes immediately filled with tears.</p><p>“I can’t,” he stammered and spun away from the other man, walking quickly in the direction of where his car was parked.</p><p>“Harry!” he heard a voice shout from behind him. </p><p>He ran.  It was the only thing he could do.</p><p>==================<br/>
The next day, Harry stopped at a local diner to pick up three carry-out lunches before heading over to his mother’s flower shop.  The night before had ended in disaster.  He felt terrible for abandoning Louis with no explanation, but hearing Zayn’s voice pouring out of the car that had passed had left him falling apart for the millionth time.  The lyrics said that Zayn would be there always, but he wasn’t.  He was gone and Harry was lost without him.  How would he ever pick up the pieces of his broken heart and patch them back together?  After leaving Louis he sobbed like a baby in the car, and then he spent the evening crying on his mother’s shoulder.  She didn’t try to tell him it would be okay.  She just let him cry, because she knew he needed to get it out.  No amount of words would make him feel better.  He lost half of his heart. Would anything else ever be able to fill that void?</p><p>He had went to bed early and woken up with red puffy eyes.  He felt a little better though.  Maybe there was some truth to the idea that it’s cathartic to let your feelings out.  While in the shower he decided he needed something to put his energy into, and so afterward he got dressed, fried up a couple eggs for breakfast, poured himself a cup of coffee, and headed down to the community center to apply for the temporary theater director job.  One hour later, as he was jogging on the beach, he got a call saying the job was his (apparently no interview was needed), and that auditions were pre-scheduled for the following afternoon at four o'clock.  No time to waste, he started planning how he was going to put on a successful adaptation of one of the most beloved movie musicals of all-time with a very limited budget.</p><p>Once he arrived at Lake Haven Flowers, he grabbed the lunches from the passenger seat and hurried inside to tell his mother about the news.  He was greeted with a smile and hug from someone who most definitely wasn’t his mother.</p><p>“Harry! It’s been so long!”  Audrey exclaimed.  </p><p>“I brought you lunch from Stan’s Diner.  I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”</p><p>“Thank you!” she answered.  “No, it’s almost time for my lunch break.  Your mom’s in the back room if you’re looking for her.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I wanted to ask you where Liam might be right now.  I need to talk to him, but he isn’t answering my texts.  Plus, I haven’t seen him in ages.  It would be nice to hang out.”</p><p>Audrey smiled.  Not only was the shoulder-length-blonde-haired-hazel-eyed woman an employee of his mother, she was also the wife of Liam Payne, one of his oldest friends.  Harry had actually known Audrey longer than he knew Liam.  She had dated Niall briefly in high school before she and Liam met and fell in love. “He’s at the school right now.  Summer break doesn’t start until Friday.  Then he’ll be at the coffee house around three o’clock.  I’m sure he’d love to meet up with you there!”  </p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed to have lunch with his mother, who was thrilled that he had stopped by to spend time with her at work, before he drove three blocks to the coffee shop.  Going there likely meant running into Louis again, which he was not even remotely prepared for following the previous night’s meltdown, but he also knew if he was going to stay in Lake Haven for a few months, he would have to get used to seeing his ex-boyfriend again.  The town was too small for them to avoid one another for long, and surprisingly Louis had been as welcoming as his family and Niall.  Harry was thankful for that.</p><p>It was still only two-thirty when he arrived.  He contemplated waiting in the car until he was sure that Liam would be there, but then again Liam and Louis had remained extremely close after Harry left town, so he figured they would be together anyway.  </p><p>A bell above the door chimed as he walked through and into the wonderful air conditioned room.  The late spring sun was definitely getting more intense with each passing day.  Sure enough, behind the counter was Louis, dressed in his apron, this time with a Chicago Cubs baseball cap atop his head.  He was smiling and laughing along with some story an elderly man was sharing.  </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but find himself smiling as he watched.  There was something really special about the way that Louis could just light up a room with his presence.  Harry felt that the first time he’d ever met the other boy.  He felt it just as much now.</p><p>As soon as the older man received his drink and sat down at a nearby table, Louis noticed him.  There was no sign of Liam in the building, and it wasn’t busy inside, so Harry knew interacting with his ex was unavoidable.</p><p>“Hey,” Harry said, giving a small wave as he walked toward the counter.</p><p>“Hey,” Louis replied with a wave of his own. </p><p>“I, um, just wanted to apologize for leaving you last night,” Harry spoke in a timid voice.  He was embarrassed about the way he had fallen apart in front of the other man.</p><p>Louis held up his index finger. “Can you gimme a second?”  He walked over and spoke to the same female barista who had made Harry’s coffee the day before.  The next thing Harry knew, Louis was pulling off his apron and walking around the counter to meet him.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Harry did as told and followed Louis to a corner table.  Louis pulled out a chair and motioned for Harry to sit before Louis sat down across from him.  No one else was nearby, which helped to ease Harry’s mind a bit, but deep down he was worried about what the other man must think of him.</p><p>Louis crossed his arms and leaned on the top of the table, his baby blues focused directly on Harry’s own green eyes.  </p><p>“I know that was Zayn’s song playing last night.  You have nothing to apologize for.  If you ever want to talk about it though, I promise you I’m a good listener.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes dropped to his own hands that were sitting in his lap.  “I don’t know.  It’s hard to talk about it y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis’ reply was merely a whisper.  “I remember how I felt when I lost my mom.  I didn’t really want to share my feelings with anyone.  I just wanted the whole earth to open up and swallow me whole.”</p><p>Harry took in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his messy curls.  Why did he feel on the edge of tears again?  When would the tears stop flowing so easily?  “Exactly.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Harry continued.</p><p>“I just don’t know if talking about all of this with you is the best idea, Lou.  I’m sure you of all people don’t want to hear about my marriage.”</p><p>Louis' lips curled into a slight smile.  “Harry, I made peace with—,” he motioned between the two of them with his right middle and index fingers, “a long time ago.”  His voice was gentle, something that had been uncharacteristic of the teenage Louis he once knew so intimately. “You were happy with Zayn.  I know that, and in turn I was happy for you.  Clearly, he saw how special you are, and how much you deserve to be loved.  I’m glad he gave you the life that I couldn’t and I’m sorry that you lost that love so tragically.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes watered.  He was so taken aback by Louis’ honesty.  In truth, it had taken Harry three years to move on from their break-up.  It wasn’t until Zayn breezed into his life that he put the past to rest.  Now, he remembered just how lucky he had been to be loved by not just one, but two, incredible men.  He had loved, and been loved, more in his 33 years than some people were loved in their entire lifetime.  </p><p>“Thank you,” was all Harry managed to choke out before a loud voice rose up several feet behind him.</p><p>“Harry Styles in the flesh!”</p><p>Harry wiped his eyes quickly with the back of his hand before standing up and being pulled into the biggest Liam Payne bear hug he could have ever received.  Liam was truly the best hugger in the world, Harry had long been convinced of it.  It was a solid thirty seconds before they separated.</p><p>“’Bout time you come see me!  I have to hear from everyone else that you’re back home!”</p><p>“Sorry, Payno,” Harry replied.  “It’s good to see you.  I’ve missed not seeing you face-to-face.”</p><p>“Same,” Liam answered.  “I wish I could’ve flown out to New York you know, but the baby was due and I couldn’t leave.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry answered, “and you know I’m so happy for you.  I can’t wait to meet Thomas!  I bet he’s growing so fast.”</p><p>“He is!”  Liam agreed.  “How about you come over Saturday for dinner and you can meet him.  I’ll grill some chicken and veggies.  I’ll invite Niall as well.  Lou, you can come too if you want?”</p><p>“Um, yeah, I think I’m free that evening.  If it’s alright with Harold?” Louis replied, glancing Harry’s direction.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry answered.  “Sounds fun.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>“Well, now that Liam’s here, I am officially off of work for the day,” Louis stated.  “So, no offense, but I’m going to get out of here and head home.  I’m ready to sit down and relax a bit.”</p><p>Harry and Liam said their goodbyes to him, and soon Louis was gone. </p><p>“You’re working here?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I help Louis out during the tourist season.  School is out for most of it, so I come in and work the afternoons.”</p><p>“Still teaching middle school art?”</p><p>“Yep.  I love it, but it’s nice to get a break each summer and do something different.”</p><p>“Speaking of something different—,” Harry started, “I’m filling in directing the summer musical for Patty.  We’re doing <em>The Wizard of Oz</em> and I was hoping maybe you could help paint some of the set pieces for us?”</p><p>“Wow!” Liam responded, clearly surprised.  “That’s amazing H!  Of course I’ll help!  I helped last summer when they did <em>Singin’ in the Rain</em>.  It was a lot of hard work, but totally worth it.  I know you’re going to be great at directing!”</p><p>“Thanks, Li!”  Harry patted his friend on the shoulder. “I knew I could count on you!”</p><p>A long line was starting to form in front of the counter so Harry let Liam get to work.  As he drove back to his mother’s house, he realized his heart felt a little lighter than it had in a long long time.  Maybe coming back home would end up being a good thing afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far!  I appreciate it so much!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s alarm woke him at 7:30 on Wednesday morning.  He was shocked to realize that he had slept for several hours straight for the first time in months.  He felt refreshed and while half of him harbored a little guilt for it, the other half of him was hopeful that the sleepless nights may not become a permanent thing.  </p><p>His day was booked, starting with breakfast with Niall at the country club at 8:30.  Harry dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt, unbuttoned three quarters of the way down, white bell bottoms, and yellow loafers.  It was enough to draw a whistle from his bestie when he arrived for their scheduled meal.</p><p>“Lookin’ good Styles,” Niall mused.  “Like a walking Gucci model.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry couldn’t help but grin.  “This is actually the first time I put any effort into my appearance in ages.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to dress to impress little ol’ me, sweetie,” Niall joked.  “I love ya no matter what.”</p><p>Harry laughed.  Damn it felt good to laugh.  “Of course it was all for you, Ni,” he replied with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“So, I heard from Liam that a) you’re directing the summer musical at the community center and b) he’s throwing a cookout this weekend for us and that Louis happens to be on the guest list too.  What the hell did I miss while I was working yesterday?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m directing the musical because Patty had surgery.  We’re doing <em>The Wizard of Oz</em> this year.  I think maybe working on the play will help keep me distracted.  You know, Nialler, you should audition for a role.  How long has it been since you’ve participated in one of them?”</p><p>“Since before I left for medical school.  I last played Frank Butler in <em>Annie Get Your Gun</em>.”</p><p>“I miss seeing you on stage.  Try-outs are at 5:30 for the male leads.  Let’s be honest you’d make a great scarecrow, since you already don’t have any brains.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Niall replied in a serious tone, clearly not finding Harry’s joke funny. “Let me remind you again which of us is a doctor.  Anyway, my schedule can be pretty hectic, so I really don’t know if I should audition.”</p><p>“I know you can work it out if you can take enough time off to hang out with me a few mornings this week.”</p><p>“I’m not making any promises,” Niall said, “but if I can get out of work in time maybe I’ll stop by the auditions.”</p><p>“I’m not making any promises to cast you in a big role either,” Harry replied with a wink. “Maybe you could play Toto?”</p><p>Niall shook his head and laughed.  “Your jokes never get any funnier you know that?”</p><p>“That’s what everyone tells me,” Harry admitted, “but what do they all know?”</p><p>“I’m just glad to hear you making jokes again, H.  It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe it has been.”</p><p>“So, what’s the deal with Louis being invited to our cookout at Liam and Audrey’s house this weekend?  Did Liam ask you first?”</p><p>“Yes, he asked me first,” Harry replied.  “Or actually he asked Louis if he wanted to come and then Louis asked me if it was okay, to which I replied it was fine.”</p><p>“So, does this mean that you and Louis are speaking again?  ‘Cause no offense, but I never thought I’d be in a room with the two of you together ever again.”</p><p>“What if you were to ever get married?” Harry asked. “Wouldn’t you want both of us as groomsmen?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Niall answered.  “I’ve never thought about that, and besides I’ll probably never get married anyway.  I have the worst luck when it comes to ladies.”</p><p>“Maybe you should date men?”  Harry suggested, half joking.</p><p>“Don’t change the subject on me!” Niall scolded. “So are you and Louis okay or what?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry answered, “we’re fine.  We are actually two grown men, Niall.  I think we can manage to co-exist in the same room.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”  Niall didn’t sound convinced.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll see it on Saturday.”</p><p>======================</p><p>“Harry Styles!  Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”  Patty Jenkins, Lake Haven’s long-time community theater director exclaimed from her sofa as Harry was ushered into her living room by her husband, Laurence.  </p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Patty!” Harry answered, walking over to give her a hug.  He noticed her right knee was stabilized with a brace.  “How’s your knee doing?”</p><p>“It’s healing as expected, but it’s going to take at least a month before I’m able to move around normally, and I have therapy twice a week.”</p><p>“I’m glad the surgery went well,” Harry replied, sitting down in a nearby armchair.  He noticed that Laurence had disappeared from the room.  “I know the theater is going to miss you this summer.  No doubt, the entire community suffers when you’re not around.”  Not only was Patty the long-time director of the theater, she was also an accomplished author, and a now retired drama professor.  She was the first African American woman to win the annual “Citizen of the Year” award in Lake Haven, nearly twenty years earlier.  Harry thought that, aside from his own mother, Patty likely was the woman who had the most positive influence on him growing up.</p><p>Patty smiled.  “I think the theater will be just fine this summer.”  She gave Harry a wink. “And I’ll still be around, just not as peppy as usual.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think even now you’re probably peppier than most.  I remember how much energy you always had back when I was acting in your plays.”</p><p>“That summer we did <em>Grease</em> still goes down as one of my very favorites, although looking back I probably should’ve cast you as Danny, as you are a Tony award winner now.”</p><p>Harry shook his head.  “No way!  Louis was the perfect Danny Zuko.  I was happy playing Kenickie, although I was so jealous of that girl, Holly, who got to play Sandy.”</p><p>Patty laughed.  “Of course you were!  She got to kiss your boyfriend on stage every night.”</p><p>“That is true,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“That was something you never would’ve been able to do back then.  Can you imagine how much this community would’ve lost their minds seeing two boys kiss on stage?  Even today I’m not sure how half of the public would handle it.”</p><p>“How are they going to handle me directing the play?  Everyone in town knows I’m gay.”</p><p>“If they all manage to go to Louis’ coffee shop, knowing he’s gay, I figure they’ll all show up for the play too.  Things are changing Harry.  It’s a slow change, but it’s happening.  Once upon a time, they never would’ve hired a black woman to direct the theater either, but thirty years ago they did, and this community has been welcoming to me ever since then.  Perhaps, it’s time for someone in the LGBT community to take that job.  Maybe it will open more doors for someone else like you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said, “that really encourages me to want to do this more than ever.  I wasn’t so sure I was up for it, but now I really want to put on the best show that we can.”</p><p>“Great!” Patty responded. “I know things haven’t been easy for you this year, but I’m so excited that you made the decision to take on this challenge, Harry.  You’re so talented and I truly believe your husband will be watching you from up above with so much pride.”</p><p>Harry felt a lump form in his throat. “You don’t know how much that means to me to hear you say that.”</p><p>==========================</p><p>After his meeting with Patty, Harry went home to make some lunch and prepare for the auditions later that afternoon.  He had learned a lot of important information about people and businesses in the community who regularly help out the theater with sponsorships, flyer printing, radio advertising, and more.  He also learned that Shirley, a woman who had played the piano for many of the musical productions over the years, had recently retired to Florida.  Patty gave Harry a few suggestions for replacements, so he planned on contacting each of them by the end of the week.  </p><p>At 3:30, Harry made his way over to the theater downtown.  A wave of nostalgia passed over him as he entered the building and walked onto the stage for the first time in fifteen years.  He had acted in nearly a dozen plays during his childhood, starting at the age of eight, when Niall had convinced him to audition for a small role in <em>A Christmas Carol</em> during the holidays.  It was the first taste of the acting bug for Harry, and once he was cast in the musical <em>Newsies</em> at age thirteen, he knew he wanted to do musical theater for the rest of his life.</p><p>Soon, a man named John Mackey, a member of the theater’s board of directors joined Harry front and center in the auditorium seats, to hold the auditions for the role of Dorothy.  Auditions were open to anyone in the public, however, girls between the ages of twelve and fifteen with singing and some dancing experience were considered the ideal candidates.  In a small town like Lake Haven, Harry knew that it could be difficult to find the perfect Dorothy, but he had hope they would find just the right person for the role.</p><p>Eight auditions in, and Harry’s hope was fading fast.  They had seen a couple of girls who could act, but certainly couldn’t sing, three who could sing and dance but had no acting ability whatsoever, two who could act, sing, and dance but were just average in ability, and the most recent audition was nothing short of atrocious.  Harry wondered if he should do the girl a favor and tell her that musical theater is absolutely not for her, as she was completely tone deaf, had two left feet, and completely stumbled through reciting the lines.  </p><p>When girl number nine entered the stage, Harry was already expecting the worst.  First, the girl was dressed in a jersey, athletic shorts, long socks, and cleats, so not exactly the expected attire for an audition.  She was small in stature, with brown hair styled in a French braid.  Harry noticed quickly that she had piercing blue eyes.  Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place what that something was exactly.</p><p>“Hello, you can start by performing the lines in the script you were given backstage,” Harry informed the girl.  “I’ll recite the Scarecrow’s dialogue.”</p><p>The girl flashed a smile in Harry’s direction before she began.</p><p>“Follow the yellow brick road?  Now which way do we go?”  The girl pretended to ask her make believe Toto.</p><p>“Pardon me.  That way is a very nice way.”</p><p>The girl gave a surprised look.  “Who said that?” She paused before continuing.  “Don’t be silly Toto, scarecrows don’t talk.”</p><p>“It’s pleasant down that way too,” Harry read.  </p><p>“That’s funny.  Wasn’t he pointing the other way?”</p><p>Harry smiled.  There was something about this young lady that was special.  He could see it in the way her eyes sparkled as she performed.</p><p>“Of course, people do go both ways.”</p><p>“Why you did say something didn’t you?”  The girl walked closer to the edge of the stage and her big blue eyes stared right into Harry’s own eyes.</p><p>Harry shook his head left and right and then up and down, mimicking the scarecrow.</p><p>“Are you doing that on purpose or can’t you make up your mind?”  </p><p>Harry continued, “That’s the trouble.  I can’t make up my mind.  I haven’t got a brain.  Only straw.”</p><p>The girl gave a curious look. “How can you talk if you haven’t got a brain?”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll stop here,” Harry told the girl. “Now, can you sing “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” for us, please?  I’ll raise my hand when we’ve heard enough.”  Harry crossed his fingers.  Please let this girl be able to sing, he thought.</p><p>She nodded, took center stage, and with great confidence began to sing.</p><p><em>Somewhere over the rainbow</em><br/>
<em>Way up high</em><br/>
<em>There’s a land that I heard of</em><br/>
<em>Once in a lullaby</em> </p><p>
  <em>Somewhere over the rainbow</em><br/>
<em>Skies are blue</em><br/>
<em>And the dreams that you dare to dream</em><br/>
<em>Really do come true</em>
</p><p>Harry’s breath hitched and goosebumps spread across his arms.  The girl’s voice was a beautiful soprano, so bright and full of life.  He knew instantly, whether she was a dancer or not, that this was their Dorothy.  Even though he’d heard enough he let her continue for a moment more just so he could listen to the gorgeous tone of her voice.</p><p>
  <em>Someday I’ll wish upon a star </em><br/>
<em>And wake up where the clouds are far behind me</em><br/>
<em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops</em><br/>
<em>Oh way above the chimney tops</em><br/>
<em>That’s where you’ll find me</em>
</p><p>Harry finally raised his hand to let the girl know she could stop singing.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said to her.  “That was great.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the girl replied, now showing a hint of shyness that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>“I have to ask why you’re wearing cleats to a musical audition though?” Harry asked.</p><p>“My dad thinks I’m at soccer practice.  He doesn’t know I’m here instead.”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because my dad wants me to be an athlete, but I want to act and sing, like you do.  My dad took me to see you in <em>Wicked</em> on Broadway for my birthday two years ago. You were awesome as Fiyero. I like soccer, but I love this more.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled.  He couldn’t help but love the girl’s enthusiasm for his work.  It was better than any glowing review he’d received from a professional.  Children were generally far more honest in their opinions.  “What’s your name by-the-way?”</p><p>“Lily.”</p><p>“Last name?” John asked, making sure that he was getting complete information to write down.</p><p>“Tomlinson.”</p><p>Harry did a double take.  Her eyes!  Immediately Harry saw flashes of Louis’ younger sisters.  That’s who this girl, Lily, reminded him of so much!  </p><p>“Does your dad own the coffee shop?” Harry stuttered through the question.  Surely, she couldn't be Louis' child.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Lily answered with a nod.  “He told me you two used to be friends in high school.  Please don’t tell him I’m here.  I don’t want him to know.”</p><p>Harry gave her a nod.  It was all he could do for a moment, until he found the ability to speak again.  Louis had a daughter and Harry hadn’t known.  All these years and no one had ever told him. He stared at the girl in disbelief.  What if—?  Harry’s heart jumped in his throat.  It couldn't be possible.  His voice strangled, he managed to squeak out one last question.</p><p>“Lily, how old are you?”</p><p>“Fourteen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit to the movie version of "The Wizard of Oz" for the script dialogue and song lyrics used in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Lily’s audition was finished, Harry excused himself for a moment and made a mad dash toward the restroom.  Fortunately, he ran straight into Niall when he opened the door to the men’s room.</p>
<p>“Harry what’s wrong?”  Niall asked with concern written all over his face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled Niall by the forearm back into the restroom.  He looked under the stall doors to make sure they were alone before he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders.  “Louis has a fourteen year old daughter and you never told me?  Liam never told me?  Fuck, my own mom and sister never told me!”</p>
<p>The surprise on Niall’s face was evident, yet the other man remained steady.  “Harry, calm down. Louis made us all swear not to tell you ages ago.  I always figured you’d find out eventually though.  How did you find out anyway?  Did he tell you?”</p>
<p>“No.  She just auditioned for Dorothy, and she was fucking amazing, and by-the-way you can’t tell Louis that, because apparently he doesn’t want her to be here and she asked me not to tell him she was auditioning.  Why in the hell wouldn’t he want his daughter to do theater?  He was a theater kid himself.”</p>
<p>“You’d have to ask Louis that,” Niall answered with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Ni, be honest with me,” Harry took a deep breath.  His heart was going a mile a minute. “Who is Lily’s other biological parent?”</p>
<p>“Some guy named Brian—or Brandon—I can’t remember.  Louis hooked up with him at a music festival in Wisconsin not long after you left for New York.  Truthfully, I was so wasted that weekend I can’t really remember any of it.  Anyway, it was a one night stand and Louis didn’t know the guy’s last name, or where he lived or anything, so he’s just raised Lily himself.  She’s never known her other father.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.  He wasn’t sure whether he should feel relieved or disappointed.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Niall replied, “did you think that Lily was yours?”</p>
<p>Harry bit his bottom lip before answering. “I wasn’t sure.  I mean she’s fourteen, so I thought it was a possibility.”</p>
<p>Niall sighed.  “Were you <em>hoping</em> she was yours?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.  It’s best that she’s not.  I just wish someone would’ve told me about her existence before now.  I feel stupid for not knowing the truth.”</p>
<p>“I think Louis was embarrassed about it at the time. He was still so in love with you, H.  He didn’t want you to know that he had gotten pregnant by some other guy so soon after you broke up.  So, he asked everyone not to say anything to you.  Not to mention the fact that he was eighteen.  That alone, has to be terrifying.”</p>
<p>“I guess I can kind of understand that, but to keep it from me for fourteen years, long after I had married Zayn?”</p>
<p>“I always figured it was Louis’ job to tell you if he wanted you to know.  Plus, I learned a long time ago to avoid talking about Lou with you and vice versa.”</p>
<p>“So, what should I do about casting Dorothy?  Lily was by far the best choice for the role, but if Louis doesn’t want her to do theater, should I look for someone else instead?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a father-daughter issue,” Niall said. “Cast her if you think she deserves the role.  If Louis finds out she’ll have to deal with that on her own.  She’s a teenager and old enough to decide if she wants to follow her father’s rules or not.”</p>
<p>“Look at you, Ni!” Harry patted his friend on the shoulder.  “Sounding like a wise father when you don’t even have any children.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Niall answered, “I am a pediatrician, Lily’s pediatrician for that matter, and I’m her adopted uncle, so that’s got to count for something, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose so,” Harry replied, feeling his nerves start to settle.  “Alright, let’s get the next round of auditions started.”</p>
<p>=========================</p>
<p>Niall had, of course, nailed his audition for the role of The Cowardly Lion, pretty much making him a shoo-in to get the role.  The auditions for The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Wizard had went relatively smooth as well.  Thursday and Friday had been spent auditioning actors for the smaller roles in the musical.  Harry spent the evenings with his family, and he was continuing to sleep better each night, which was a small blessing.  Before Harry knew it, Saturday was upon him.  That meant dinner at Liam’s house.</p>
<p>Liam’s cookout started at four o’clock and Harry would’ve been lying if he had said he wasn’t feeling nervous.  Now that he knew Louis was a father, he felt strange not being able to mention it to him, and even a little guilty keeping Lily’s secret from Louis.  Harry decided he would focus on Liam, Audrey, and their five month old son, who Harry was finally getting to meet.  So, he dressed in an orange, yellow, and white floral pattern shirt (unbuttoned over a white tank top), bell bottom jeans, and an ancient pair of white Converse shoes he had found in a box in his old bedroom, and drove the five minutes to Liam’s house.  </p>
<p>“Harry!  You’re right on time!” Liam said when he opened the door to his home.  He pulled Harry into another one of the famous Payno hugs, before Harry saw Audrey walk into the room holding baby Thomas.</p>
<p>Harry handed the dish he had made to Liam, and immediately made grabby hands for the baby.  Audrey happily handed Thomas over, and Harry was in heaven.  He loved kids so much, and nothing made him more blissful than holding a baby.</p>
<p>He followed the couple into the kitchen, all the while talking ridiculous baby talk to Thomas, making the baby giggle.  He was surprised to find that Niall was already there, munching on some chips at the kitchen island.  </p>
<p>“You’re a natural with babies,” Audrey noted, just as the doorbell rang out.</p>
<p>“That must be Louis,” Liam said, dashing out of the kitchen and to the front door.</p>
<p>A moment later, Louis followed their host into the kitchen, carrying a case of beer.  He was dressed in a maroon colored polo shirt, with the top button undone, ripped jeans, and black Vans.  His scruff was a little thicker than it had been when Harry had seen him earlier in the week, and Harry had to admit to himself that Louis looked great.  He was still getting used to this older more mature version of his ex-boyfriend, but in so many ways Louis still seemed the same.  Still, knowing that he had been a father all these years was something Harry couldn’t stop thinking about.  Why did Louis seem so hell bent on keeping Lily a secret from Harry?</p>
<p>Harry knew he must have stared a little too long when he heard Niall clear his throat.  He turned to look at his best friend only to see Niall give him a look that clearly said “chill the fuck out.”  Louis, for his own part, seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Harry as well, focusing instead on a conversation with Audrey.</p>
<p>So, Harry did his best to not focus too much on Louis through their meal.  Liam, as it turned out, was great with a barbeque, grilling the chicken and veggies to perfection.  They all sat at a picnic table in the Payne family's backyard.  Harry sat next to Niall, while Audrey, Liam (along with the baby), and Louis sat across from them. The chit chat mostly surrounded their jobs, the weather, and how everything was going for Harry with casting the play.  Of course, he had to avoid bringing up Lily in Louis’ presence, which turned out to be more difficult than he thought it would be.  He wondered how hard it was for Louis to not bring her up in front of him too.  </p>
<p>“Harry, this three bean salad is delicious,” Liam said as they were finishing their meal.  “Can I get the recipe?”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harry replied, feeling a wave of sadness start to creep in.  “It’s Zayn’s recipe, actually.”</p>
<p>He could feel the mood instantly change at the table.  An uncomfortable moment of silence followed.</p>
<p>“Thanks for sharing a bit of him with us,” Louis finally spoke in a sympathetic tone.</p>
<p>Harry nodded.  He hated that his friends felt the need to tiptoe around the subject of his late husband, but at the same time he knew why they did it.  Harry was broken and they were just trying to help him heal.  </p>
<p>As the night went on, they all moved inside to the living room.  Audrey went upstairs to feed the baby and put him to bed as the four men decided to play a game of charades.  Considering they had all had a few too many beers at that point, the game went exactly how a game of tipsy charades would be expected to go.  Harry was on a team with Liam and Niall teamed up with Louis.  There was a lot of laughing, very few correct answers, and a great deal of fun.  Niall trying to get Louis to guess the word “moose” was especially hilarious, until Harry suddenly felt a major pang of guilt in his gut.  Should he be having fun?  Was it too soon?  He had pushed his sorrows out of his mind.  Was that disrespecting his husband’s memory?  When Niall and Liam went into the kitchen to fetch some snacks, and Louis went to use the bathroom, Harry decided to take a break outside on the front porch with just the beer in his hand.</p>
<p>It was a cool night by June standards.  The last of the sunset could be seen on the horizon, making it feel earlier in the evening than it actually was, and a half moon shown bright above Harry.  The flash of the first few lightning bugs of the summer could be seen in the distance.  The smell of the lake a few blocks away lingered in the air.  It smelled like home.  Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. </p>
<p>The sound of a screen door opening behind him made Harry instinctively turn around.</p>
<p>“Hey,” a soft voice attached to a dark figure said.  There was no mistaking that voice.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lou.” </p>
<p>“You okay?”  Louis moved from the doorway toward Harry.  A streetlight finally brought the other man’s features into view.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Louis asked again.  “It’s okay if you’re not, you know.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. “I don’t know, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Wanna talk about it?”  Louis sat down on the top porch step and indicated for Harry to sit next to him.</p>
<p>They sat in silence, staring at the empty street in front of them and listening to the sounds of the night for a while.  Finally, Harry spoke.</p>
<p>“I feel guilty having fun.  It’s like if I allow myself to do things that make me happy it’s disrespectful to Zayn’s memory, but I know I have to move on at some point.  How do I do that?”</p>
<p>“I think guilt is probably a natural feeling to have when you’re mourning, especially when the death was unexpected,” Louis answered.  “Moving on is a step-by-step process, Harry.  You just took a big step by taking on the theater director job.  Maybe hanging out tonight was too much too soon?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Harry replied. He turned his head to look Louis’ direction, only to already find the other man looking at him.  Louis gave him a crooked smile.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know Zayn, obviously, but I followed his music and heard things from the boys.  He seemed like an amazing person.  He was ridiculously talented, I know that much.  Oh, and fucking gorgeous.”  Harry couldn’t help but smile.  “And I know he loved you.  I could hear it in the lyrics he wrote and see it in the way he looked at you on red carpets.  I don’t think he’d want you to feel guilty for finding a little happiness.”</p>
<p>A single tear fell down Harry’s right cheek. “You’re right. He wouldn’t want me to be like this, but it still hurts.  I don’t know how to make it stop hurting.”</p>
<p>Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder.  “One day at a time, Harold.  One day at a time.”</p>
<p>“Lou?”  Harry questioned, wiping away the tear with the back of his left hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Are you doing alright?  Be honest.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Louis answered.  “Fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have a feeling I shouldn’t believe that?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Believe it!” Louis insisted.  “I have everything I need right now.”</p>
<p>“Love?”  Harry knew he was prying, but he couldn’t help it, and frankly he was testing Louis a bit to see if he’d cave and admit the truth about his fatherhood to Harry.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Louis responded, “not romantic love per se, but I definitely feel loved by my close family and friends.”</p>
<p>“Why not romantic love?  There has to be a line of guys in town who would love to date you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “I’ve been on a few dates, but I guess you just set a pretty high standard that no one else has matched.”</p>
<p>Harry could feel his cheeks grow warm at the other man’s admission.  “You set a pretty high standard yourself.”</p>
<p>Louis mumbled something to himself.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Louis swallowed hard.  Harry instantly remembered that was always what Louis would do before saying something Harry might not want to hear.</p>
<p>“I said, that clearly I didn’t set a high enough standard, seeing as you moved on pretty quickly.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call three years moving on quickly,” Harry replied with a serious tone.  “Lou, I was heartbroken over you for a long time.  It wasn’t until Zayn literally stumbled into my life that I could even fathom a future without you.  He actually reminded me of you in some ways.  He was caring and smart like you.  He had killer cheekbones like you.  He could sometimes be a bit bashful.  He was independent and stubborn, and didn’t take people’s bullshit.  He was creative and talented and beautiful.  All traits that you have too.”</p>
<p>Harry watched as Louis turned slightly away from him, hiding a sheepish smile.  </p>
<p>“There were some differences too of course.  He came from a completely different background, was never as loud as you can be, was more artistic in certain ways, and he would get really nervous before performing.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention the sexy British accent I don’t have,” Louis added.  </p>
<p>“That too,” Harry chuckled.  “What I had with Zayn wasn’t necessarily better than what I had with you, Lou.  It was just that I was in a different stage of my life, and he was perfect for that stage.  Just like you were perfect for me when I was a teenager.  Of course, I thought Zayn would be there for the rest of my life stages.  I remember a time when I thought that about you too.”</p>
<p>Louis turned to look at him again.  Harry could see what appeared to be the glistening of unshed tears in the other man’s eyes.  He almost thought he could see the cogs of the wheel inside Louis’ mind turning.  He thought just maybe Louis would come clean about his secret.  </p>
<p>He was wrong.</p>
<p>“It’s water under the bridge now, Harry.  I don’t want to think about back then anymore.  I just want you to know that I’m glad you’ve welcomed me back into your life after all this time.”</p>
<p>“Friends?”  Harry asked holding out his hand for a shake.</p>
<p>Louis accepted the offer with a genuine smile.  “Friends.”</p>
<p>"How about we head back inside before Niall and Liam start looking for us?"  Harry suggested, before standing up, and then extending a hand to help Louis up as well.  He hadn't realized it until then, but their conversation had lifted a little bit of weight off his chest.  A weight that had been sitting there for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!  Sorry for the delay!  Things have been crazy in my personal and professional life for the last couple months.  Hopefully we're past the worst of the craziness now and I can update more frequently.  Hope you all are well!</p><p>Also, as I was working on this chapter I realized for the first time that I named Louis' daughter Lily Tomlinson, which sounds so much like Lily Tomlin (the actress) and also Liam's son Thomas Payne (like the revolutionary war era writer/philosopher Thomas Paine and Tom Payne the actor).  Clearly, I wasn't in my right mind when I came up with those names, lol!  Oh well, too late to change them now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had went by, and soon mid- June had arrived.  With it had come a massive heatwave by Michigan standards.  Temperatures had risen to near ninety for several days and the humidity made the air feel wet and thick.  The worst part of all was that the theater’s air conditioning unit needed replaced and until the work was finished, Harry and the entire cast and crew were working with only a handful of box fans to cool them down.  Liam had brought in a cooler with bottles of water that morning to keep everyone hydrated as they worked on the sets, and Harry promised that rehearsals that evening would be shorter than usual.  Still, in the end it would be an exhausting few days of nothing but sweat.</p><p>Things with the musical had been going well up to that point.  The cast were all terrific and came prepared each day to put in at least 90 minutes of practice.  Liam, as well a few of his teacher friends, would come in most mornings to help Harry work on building and painting the sets.  Patty had gotten in touch with someone who could design and make the costumes.  Harry would be meeting with her the following week.  The only problems were that Louis still didn’t know about Lily playing Dorothy, and Harry still hadn’t found anyone to play piano for the musical numbers.  Lily continued to beg Harry and her “uncles” Niall and Liam to keep her casting secret from her father.  Harry worried that at some point Louis may drop by to say hello and all hell would break loose.  He didn’t want to jeopardize his newly reformed friendship with Louis when things had been so good between them.  Then, to top it off, Harry really needed to convince Lily to tell her dad the truth because he desperately needed to persuade Louis to be the musical’s pianist, as Louis had played since childhood and no one else seemed to be available.</p><p>As evening rehearsals approached, Harry prayed for a pop-up thunderstorm.  Anything that would help bring an end to the scorching temperatures both outside and in.  He finally made the decision that the following day they would have to move rehearsals somewhere else, preferably somewhere with central air conditioning.  </p><p>Niall was the first to arrive, and already Harry could see sweat beading on his best friend’s face.</p><p>“You know, H, you could’ve just cancelled practice for a few days.”</p><p>Harry shook his head.  “Not if we want to be ready to perform by the first week of August.  We need to practice everyday come hell or high water.  We can stay hydrated and take breaks as needed.”</p><p>“Geez, what a slave driver you are,” Niall teased, “but seriously we should maybe call it quits a little earlier tonight. Doctor’s orders.  I worry especially about the older cast members.”</p><p>“Forty-five minutes is all I’m asking for,” Harry assured.  “Otherwise, we may all melt into a puddle like the Wicked Witch of the West.”</p><p>“Never have I desired a blizzard more than right now,” Niall replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm.</p><p>=============================</p><p>Rehearsals went well considering the conditions inside the building, however Harry noticed that for the first time something was off with Lily’s performance.  He called her over at the end of practice, as most of the other actors were leaving.</p><p>“Lily, are you alright?” He asked her quietly, standing near the edge of the stage.  Up close she looked a little pale, which seemed strange considering how everyone else was bright red from the heat. “You seem a little down today.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Lily answered. “I’m just a little tired I guess. I think it’s from the heat.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Harry answered with a reassuring smile.  “I just have a few suggestions for your lines and then I’ll let you get home.”</p><p>He spent a couple minutes running over a few lines with the girl until suddenly Lily stumbled backward a step.  “I feel dizzy,” she managed to get out before her eyes rolled back in her head.  Harry lunged forward and caught her just as she was about to fall off the stage.  It took him only a moment to realize she was unconscious.  He could tell she was still breathing, but he wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. A dozen thoughts raced through his mind.  Did she need to go to the hospital?  Will she come-to on her own in a few minutes and be okay?  Was she ill?  Thankfully, he saw Niall toward the back of the room talking to Marco, the man cast to play The Tin Man.  </p><p>“Niall!” He yelled with urgency.  “We have an emergency!”</p><p>His best friend turned, saw what was happening, and rushed to the stage as Harry slowly lowered both himself and the young girl down to the stage floor, keeping Lily's head in his lap so he wouldn't hurt her.  “What happened?”</p><p>“We were talking.  She said she was feeling a little tired and then suddenly she said she was dizzy and fainted.”</p><p>Niall felt for Lily’s pulse on her wrist before checking her forehead for a fever.  “I don’t think she has a fever, but her heart rate is too fast.  We need to call 9-1-1.”</p><p>Harry watched as the other man dialed the number and stayed on the line with the operator.  Niall looked worried and it quite frankly scared the hell out of Harry.  Then there was the fact that they would absolutely have to call Louis, which would make Lily angry, and possibly make her father angry as well.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for the paramedics to arrive.</p><p>They determined that Lily would have to go to the hospital to be examined.  She still wasn’t gaining consciousness and her heart rhythm was going from fast to slow to fast again.  Niall rode in the ambulance alongside her, as it would be best for her doctor to be on hand.  Harry promised to meet him at the hospital.</p><p>By the time that Harry arrived at the hospital, Niall was standing in the emergency room waiting area, his phone up to his ear animatedly speaking with whom Harry could only assume was Louis.  He nodded at Harry and held up a finger to let him know he would be a minute on the phone.</p><p>“She’s okay.  It’s probably just dehydration,” Harry heard him reassure the other person.</p><p>He couldn’t quite hear what the other person was saying, but Harry could hear the voice was far from calm.</p><p>“I’ll explain everything when you get here, okay?”  Niall said goodbye and then hung up.</p><p>“How’s she doing?” Harry asked.</p><p>“She was in the process of waking up when we got here.  It’s probably dehydration from the heat.  Do you recall her drinking any water during rehearsal?”</p><p>Harry shook his head.  “No, now that I think about it, I don’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t either.  They’re going to monitor her heart rate for awhile and give her some fluids.”</p><p>“Was that Louis on the phone?”  </p><p>“Yeah, he’s on his way,” Niall replied, a look of resignation on his face.  </p><p>“You think he’s gonna be pissed about Lily doing the play and us keeping it secret?”</p><p>“I think we’re about to find out one way or another,” Niall nodded his head toward the large window that overlooked the parking lot.  Harry could see Louis getting out of his car and sprinting toward the entrance.</p><p>“Maybe I should hide,” Harry suggested in a moment of panic.</p><p>Niall looked over at him and shook his head.  “Lily’s going to have to tell him the truth about the play at this point.  You may as well face him now and get it over with.”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath as the automatic sliding doors opened and Louis came bounding through.  He spotted them immediately and Harry detected a moment of panic flash across the other man’s face when their eyes met, but Louis said nothing.</p><p>“Where is she?” he asked Niall immediately.</p><p>“They’re monitoring her in the ER and giving her some fluids. I think it’s likely they’ll keep her overnight.  I can take you back to her,” Niall answered with a hand on Louis’ shoulder.</p><p>“Please?” </p><p>Niall nodded, and led Louis back into the emergency room.  Harry chose to stay behind.  He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be welcomed.  Niall returned a couple minutes later.</p><p>“They’re getting ready to move her to a regular room for the night, just for more observation.  Louis said he’d send for us when they get settled.”</p><p>“He really doesn’t care if I’m here?”  Harry felt terrible.  He never should’ve held practice when it was so hot in the theater.  “It’s all my fault that Lily’s here.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s your fault?” </p><p>“If I hadn’t forced everyone to practice in the heat Lily wouldn’t have gotten too dehydrated and passed out.”</p><p>“You don’t know that, H!”  Niall rebutted. “Who knows how much time she’s spent in the heat today or how much she’s had to drink.  She’s a kid who learned a hard lesson about dehydration today.  It’s not on you.”</p><p>Harry nodded as he sat down on an uncomfortable brown chair, but he still felt terrible about the situation as a whole.  First, he keeps Lily’s secret from Louis, and then, he forced her to practice in unsafe conditions.  Surely any progress that had been made between he and his ex would be lost now.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Louis came out and led them up to Lily’s hospital room on the second floor.  </p><p>“She’s sleeping now,” he told them as they walked down a long hallway.  “It turns out she hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  Then she had soccer practice this morning and that was the last time she had any water to drink.  She went to the beach with a few friends after practice, so she spent most of the day outside in the sun.  It’s no wonder she ended up fainting.”</p><p>“That definitely makes more sense,” Niall agreed. “Make sure you remind her to eat and drink throughout the day, even when she’s busy.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure she knows that now,” Louis clarified.  “So, who’s gonna tell me what my daughter was doing with the two of you this evening?” </p><p>Harry exchanged a quick glance with Niall before the other man opened his mouth to form an obviously uncomfortable answer.  Harry reached over and grabbed Niall by the arm, shaking his head no. Niall closed his mouth and gave Harry a confused look.</p><p>“Ni, why don’t you go down to the cafeteria and get us all a coffee?”</p><p>“Okay,” Niall replied slowly, clearly questioning Harry’s thought process.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry reassured him, so the other man nodded, took one glance at Louis who also gave a nod, stood up and made a swift exit.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence that enveloped the room.  It seemed to hang in the air right over Lily and in between the two men seated on each side of her hospital bed.  Finally after a solid two minutes Louis spoke.</p><p>“So, how long have you known?”  His voice was soft, almost fragile.</p><p>“A couple weeks,” Harry answered slowly, shifting forward a bit in his chair, eyes focused on the pattern of the floor tiles.  He was afraid to look the other man in the eyes.  He didn’t want to see what kind of anger may lie behind their beautiful blue irises.  “Before Liam’s cookout.”</p><p>“Oh,” was the only reply he received, a mere whisper at most.</p><p>“Lily came in to audition for the play.  It didn’t take me long to figure out she was your daughter and she asked me not to tell you she was auditioning because you didn’t want her to do it.  I wanted to tell you Lou, but I promised her I wouldn’t.  She has so much talent and there was no other choice for me but to cast her as Dorothy.  She’s made for the part!  I kept trying to convince her to tell you the truth, but she wouldn’t budge.  Then today I screwed up and asked the cast to practice in the heat with no air conditioning.  Lou, I’m so sorry.  I feel terrible about all of it.”</p><p>The awkward silence returned for a moment before Louis finally cleared his throat.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.  You didn’t know she hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink all day, and it’s my fault that she didn’t feel she could tell me she was doing the play.  I’m definitely not winning any father-of-the-year awards anytime soon.”</p><p>Harry offered a sympathetic look to the other man.  “Lou, she loves you so much, which tells me how great of a father you are.  She wasn’t trying to defy you.  She just didn’t want to disappoint you. That’s why she kept her role in the play a secret.”</p><p>Louis rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, making a groaning noise in the process. “This whole teenager thing is so hard, H.  I mean, I took care of Daisy and Phoebe for a few years after our mom passed until they finished high school, and that was tough, especially since I had a young child of my own too, but I was always still just their big brother.  Being a <em>dad</em> to a teenager scares the shit out of me.  What if I screw this up?  What if she hates me forever?  She’s my little girl.  I just want what’s best for her.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Harry smiled, “and I promise you she’s knows that.  Lily’s a great kid.  She’s not going to hate you even if she disagrees with some of your parental decisions.”</p><p>A strange look flashed in Louis’ eyes and he opened his mouth for a second to say something, before he slowly closed it again, clearly changing his mind.  Harry couldn’t help but wonder what the other man wasn’t saying to him.</p><p>“Lou, if you really don’t want her to be in the play, I’ll respect your decision.  I can re-cast the role, even though to be completely honest, I’d be gutted to lose her.”</p><p>“What kind of father stops his daughter from going after her dreams?” Louis shook his head.  “I’ve been stupid about all of this, and besides she’s getting an opportunity to learn from the very best if she does the play.”</p><p>Harry smiled, knowing a hint of red was likely showing in his cheeks.  “Thanks.”  The man sitting across from him returned the smile and they both seemed lost in their mutual gaze, until a weak voice sounded from the bed.</p><p>Lily’s big blue eyes fluttered open.  She turned her head and met Harry’s own eyes.  “Harry?  You’re here?”</p><p>Harry pulled his chair closer to her.  “Of course, sweetheart.  I had to make sure you were alright.  You gave us all quite the scare today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she answered.  </p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”  Harry gave her forearm a quick squeeze to put her at ease.  “I shouldn’t have let you all practice in the heat.  I’ve already decided we’ll take the rest of the week off.  Hopefully next week the a/c will be fixed.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault that I was dumb and didn’t eat or drink anything today,” Lily insisted, clearly trying to make Harry feel better too.</p><p>“How about we both just learn our lesson and not repeat our mistakes from today?”</p><p>“Okay.”  Lily flashed him a signature Tomlinson smile, before turning to her father. “I’m sorry, Dad.  I should’ve told you about the play.”</p><p>Louis took her left hand in between his own two hands.  “I shouldn’t have discouraged you from doing what you love.  Lil, I was—,” Louis paused, and gave a quick glance in Harry’s direction before turning his focus back on his daughter, “I was wrong.  If you want to do the play, then you have my permission.”</p><p>“Really?”  Lily’s face beamed.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Yes!” the girl exclaimed, reaching out for a hug from her father before turning to offer one to Harry as well.  He was happy to oblige her.  </p><p>“I think I’m gonna have to stop by and watch one of the rehearsals though,” Louis said to his daughter  “Harry’s been bragging about how talented you are.”</p><p>Lily looked to him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s true,” Harry confirmed.  “She definitely got her dad’s genes.”</p><p>Louis swallowed hard, but didn’t say a word.  There was a glassiness in his sapphire eyes.  </p><p>An awkward feeling settled in the pit of Harry’s stomach.  He wasn’t sure whether he said something wrong, or if Louis wasn’t crazy about Harry developing a relationship with his daughter.  Thankfully, the atmosphere in the room lightened again when Niall returned from the cafeteria, bearing three coffees and a bag of Skittles.</p><p>“Hello, my favorite niece!”  Niall sung happily.  “Glad to see you awake and smiling!  I brought you a gift!”  He tossed the bag of candy onto the bed beside the girl.</p><p>“I’m your only niece, Uncle Niall,” Lily rolled her eyes, “but thanks!”</p><p>“Are you trying to rot my daughter’s teeth?” Louis questioned, clearly not serious.  Harry noticed that the other man’s smile wasn’t quite reaching his eyes though.</p><p>“Yep,” Niall joked as he handed Harry his coffee.  “That’s what uncles are for, right?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Lily answered.</p><p>“And you call yourself a doctor?” Louis made a couple of tsk sounds.</p><p>“Sometimes sugar is the best medicine.”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes.  “You’re hopeless, Horan.”</p><p>Niall just responded with a hearty belly laugh.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but find himself smiling at the banter in the room.  He’d missed this.  He had been happy for years in New York, but outside of his relationship with Zayn, his friendships in the Big Apple had never quite lived up to the connection he’d had with Niall, Louis, and Liam in high school.  It actually made him feel warm inside to reconnect with them during the most difficult year of his life.  </p><p>He was beginning to wonder if, perhaps, his heart could actually heal.  Just maybe he still had a happy future ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>